


Let’s hear some Marvin Gaye

by Unapologeticjjdm



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Bobby brown - Freeform, Dancing, Dirty dancing movie, Established Relationship, Fluff and Crack, Fluff and Smut, Humor, Inspired by Music, M/M, Marvin Gaye - Freeform, Mpreg, NSFW, Negan - Freeform, Oneshot, Romance, Sexy Times, Smut, forgive my grammar, movie reffrences, rickgrimes, twd
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-16
Updated: 2018-12-16
Packaged: 2019-09-19 23:39:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 863
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17011365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Unapologeticjjdm/pseuds/Unapologeticjjdm
Summary: What is this a Dirty dancing moment?





	Let’s hear some Marvin Gaye

**Author's Note:**

> Authors Di , Jah and Jordan ♡  
> As always feed back would be appreciated ;)

On Friday night: negan goes over to rick’s house for a movie date & some pizza.

 

But negan knew there’s wasn’t only gonna be a movie date & pizza he just knew he was finna get pounded tonight

As soon as negan knocks on rick’s door

Rick opened the door quick & says “ I’ve been waiting for you so long I know you got what I need & I know what you want “ 

Negan stands there in silence while rick opens his robe revealing his hard erected member 

Negan’s mouth dropped wide open

Rick walked in the bathroom to get a condom for protection 

Negan was laying on the bed under the cover frightened he knew his walls was about to get demolished by Rick & his big dick.

Rick : oh negan I’m coming in there do destroy your walls I don’t think you can handle this big daddy dick! 

Negan just layed back while Rick proceeded to slide in him.

 

“ FUCK AH SHIT DAMN” screams negan taking Rick’s big dick 

Rick : you like that shit? Scream my name baby 

Negan : big daddy Rick  
Rick: say it louder for daddy  
Negan : big daddy Rick AHH SHIT * moans* 

Rick begans to start pulling negan’s hair , smacking his ass hard & aggressively

“ YEAH THATS THE SHIT IM FINNA FUCKEN CUM YOU READY FOR MY LOAD” says rick

Negan begans to get tired after all that ass pounding “ wait Fuck no more daddy stopppp ughhhhh” says negan

“ nah I’m almost there I’m finna go deep 😈” says Rick

Negan : OH SHIT YOU REA—FUCK SHIT DAMN OOOH OOH 

Rick : yeah you like that I bet you do 

Rick’s toes began to curl as he beginning to cum

“ oh shit baby I’m cumming SHIT IM CUMMING AHHHH SHIT DAMN” says Rick after he came

Negan got up out the bed & rushed to the bathroom.

Rick walked in the bathroom to take a piss he also smacked negan’ on the ass 

“ dat ass is all mine ” says Rick

Two weeks later :  
Oh god fucken damn that was the hottest sex I’ve ever had turning to face rick panting both waited for their hearts beats to return to Normal a few seconds later negan grasped ricks hips now it’s my turn sexy 

Rick started unzipping Negan’s pants then when he saw Negan’s big cock his eyes grew large.

He begun sucking the soul of his dick by slurping his dick constantly with his mouth.

Rick’s lips was full of cum he licked the cum off his lips then he continued sucking his dick without any hesitation.

Negan took his turn by unzipping Rick’s pants he suck his dick it was kinda medium but he was could work with it he was sucking dick really hard.

Ricky moaned in pain but he can take the pain like a pro he was kissing on Negan’s lips they’ve begun touching on each other.

“Shit! I’m about to cum” Ricky busted a huge nut the cum was all over Negan’s face

You’re doing so good baby taking daddy negans cock like a little slut yeah my slut nobody else’s god I fucken love you c’mere negan says Rick stands up smashing his and negans lips together their tongues dancing languidly I love you moments later negan cups ricks chin and I love you too princess my one in a million 

negan smiles looking at rick who is starting to fall asleep on his arm pulling him closer he puts his hand on his ricks abdomen rubbing it gently he could feel the baby kick they were expecting twins and negan couldn’t be happier.

Negan is woken up by rick who’s arms wraps tightly around him forgetting that they have left the radio on they could here Bobby Browns Rock wit’cha playing as negan sings along to the lyrics 

Baby, just touch negan anywhere  
Cutie, you turn me on, ooh, baby  
I'd like to run my fingers through your hair  
So come on and stay with me all night  
I wanna rock wit'cha, baby  
All night long  
I wanna roll wit'cha, Ricky  
feeling's so strong  
I wanna rock wit'cha, baby  
All night long  
Rock and roll and roll and rock  
Makin' sweet love, don't you ever stop  
No, sweet baby  
No  
I want a little music now  
Let's hear some Marvin Gaye, ooh  
Ooh, let me rub your shoulders down  
Let's dance the night away

Rick laughs as negan gets up from the couch may I have this dance getting up from the couch he gladly excepts moments later their hips are swaying together seductively he could feel his lovers hard on go extremely erect feeling aroused he gropes negan while they kiss.

They get lost in the music together grinding eachother a few moments later they see Carol ,Carl and Judith standing in the doorway having fun aren’t we as she winks at both negan and rick oh we definitely are the night isn’t over just yet turning to rick he sees him blushing 

What is this Carl demands a dirty dancing moment clearly embarrassed as he stomps upstairs slamming the door Judith erupted into a fit of giggles as both him and negan followed by carol join in 

Fin ;)

**Author's Note:**

> I would love say thanks to my two awesome best friends who helped me out with this wonderful piece of smut I really appreciate it❤️ Enjoy


End file.
